


the coffee here is terrible

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Claire x Luke mentions, Coffee, Conversations, Cousy RomFest 2k17, Diners, Eating, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Daisy meets Claire in a diner in between S3 and S4 and they eat and talk.  Cousy RomFest 2k17 - DAY 3 · 29 March, outsider POV





	

"You must be _pretty_ hungry."

She's scanning the menu, and glances up, watches her slide her bag into the seat across from her in the booth.

Her eyes flick up to the wall-mounted television on mute, and she sees an image of herself there.

"A bank, huh?" Claire asks, sitting back and relaxing against the red vinyl cushions. "Looks like dinner's on you."

Despite being exhausted, she manages a smile, and Claire opens her bag and slides the bottle across the table to her.

"Look, it's really hard getting my hands on this stuff. It's experimental. And expensive."

"Thanks," Daisy replies, feeling guilty, and quickly opens her backpack and shoves it inside. "I can give you some money."

"Make a donation to the hospital, something that won't make all fingers point to me."

"Okay," she nods, and they stop talking as the waitress walks up to take their order.

"Pancakes," Daisy says with a sigh. "And a side of bacon. No, two sides."

"Eggs, too. Over easy. Oh, and hashbrowns," Clarie pipes in, closing the menu in front of her. "And a couple of coffees?'

Daisy nods and then smiles and hands her menu over to the waitress who's eyeballing them until Claire stares her away.

She holds the smile until the waitress is gone, and then sighs, lets her face fall.

"Your secret spy admirer came by the other day. Asked _lots_ of questions."

Daisy rolls her eyes and then sits back when the waitress comes and puts down a couple of cups of coffee between them.

"He's not an admirer," she says, reaching to tear a packet of sugar open and dumping it in the coffee.

"Good idea," Clarie replies, reaching for a sugar packet. "The coffee here is terrible. Wouldn't wish it on my worse enemy. Okay, I might."

"Anyway, he was very charming," she goes on. "And asked for who had treated you. Which happened to be me-"

She stops to take a sip of the coffee and grimaces, adding another packet of sugar.

"I'm sorry," Daisy interrupts. "I didn't mean to get you so deep in this."

"Hey," she answers, holding up her hand from the tabletop. "He was nice. Just wanted to know if you were okay."

"That sounds like Coulson," she sighs, and looks out of the window, at the reflection of the blinking red neon from the sign above.

"It's none of my business," Clarie says, with a shake of her head. "I just know when someone's in deep, and that guy's in deep."

"I don't want him getting hurt."

She sits back again as the waitress comes back, balancing all of their plates along her arms, and starts to set them down.

"Imagine how he feels," Clarie starts, pushing her hair behind an ear and swiping butter all over her pancakes. "An ordinary guy like that, knowing that you're going up against Watchdogs on your own. Probably feels...helpless."

"Are we talking about him?" Daisy asks, narrowing her eyes. "Or you?"

"Eat your pancakes," Claire says, motioning towards her plate with the knife. "You're not invincible, you know."

"Luke _is_ invincible," Daisy says with a smile then shoves a huge mouthful of pancakes into the side of her cheek.

"I've had to patch Luke up, in the weirdest kinds of ways, because of that invincible thing, and you know what? There's always a way around it. People sit around dreaming up ways to get around it."

"Tell me about it," Daisy says, snapping a piece of bacon in half, and rubbing at the ache in her forearm. "The military is spending tons of money researching how to deal with people like me."

"My point is, that your brown eyed boyfriend probably has access to experimental bone meds out the whazoo."

"They're blue, actually."

"Ha! Knew it!" And then she smiles, smugly, but somehow it manages to not look smug on her. "Can I have the ketchup when you're done?"

"Oh, of course." She replies as she dumps some onto her hashbrowns and then hands it across to Claire. "Also, not my boyfriend."

"Mmm hmm," Claire says with a smile, taking a bite, looking down at her food.

"Did he seem okay?" Daisy shrugs, and then downs a mouthful of pancakes. "Like, he's sleeping and stuff?"

"How would I know that?" she answers, setting her wrists on the edge of the table, trying to decide what to eat next.

"Well, you're a nurse," Daisy tells her, cutting up the pancakes and then crumbling bits of bacon on them before adding syrup. "Don't you know stuff to look for?"

"He looks like he works out. Probably early fifties? One of his hands is a prosthetic. Nice smile."

"Damn, were you checking him out?"

"I'm very observant," she laughs. "I was sizing him up, just in case it might come in handy later. Which, it obviously has."  

She smiles at Daisy, who's found herself smiling as well. Then she tries drinking the coffee and gives up. "You didn't even mention his butt. How did you miss that?"

Claire just raises her eyebrows and then lifts her hand to draw the waitress over.

"How did we become friends, anyway?" Daisy whispers, leaning forward.

"We're friends now, huh?" Clarie says, looking at her over the top of the cup of her coffee. "You did help me by hacking the manufacturer of those Judas bullets. Luke says thank you, by the way."

"Refill?" Claire asks the waitress when she walks by without stopping.

"You're a braver woman than I," Daisy sighs, and rubs her hand along the back of her neck, stretching it.

"You got someone to help you out, on the West Coast?" Claire says, reaching out for her hand, and putting it over hers.

"Yeah, I do, thanks. I really appreciate everything that you've done," and she rubs her thumb across her hand, it's the first person she's had contact with in ages.

"When all this is over, and it will be over, eventually. Look me up. We can get a real cup of coffee."

"A double latte," Daisy moans, just thinking about it.

"What? None of that fancy shit," Claire says, and holds out her mug for a refill.

Daisy just relaxes in the booth, content to enjoy the moment.


End file.
